supermansionfandomcom-20200213-history
American Ranger
American Ranger is a character in SuperMansion and a member of the League of Freedom. History Originally, American Ranger was frozen in a time tunnel after fighting in the Word War II alongside Titanium Rex and Omega Ted, but was forgotten by America and was discovered recently by a garbage man in an alley. Personality Ranger's attitude is often a reflection of the views and opinions of the 1940s. Due to this Ranger is often oblivious to the social and technological changes since being frozen. Often saying something racist, sexist or no longer considered true in modern times. Ranger also has a habit of looking down on different cultures and religions and tends to view Christianity and America as superior. This views have lead to him staying with his now 80 year old wife, because he does not believe in divorce. Though he does divorce her eventually. Ranger's lack of knowledge of modern time has led to him being amazed by new innovations since being frozen. Such as the internet and by extension internet porn which he promptly gets addicted too. Despite his character flaws, Ranger tends to be a true friend and loyal teammate to Titanium Rex and the rest of the League of Freedom as well as being very forgiving. Going as far as to forgive Rex for having an affair with his wife for 70 years and forgiving his wife and trying to make their relationship work. Powers and Abilities Jet Pack Ranger has eagle wing jet pack. It is fast enough to let him swoop in and catch an old woman who'd been thrown into the air. It was strong enough to support both Ranger and Blue Menace, who was wearing a 2,000 pound exosuit. Superhuman condition Ranger strength, speed and endurance is greater than that an regular human. He has been able to fight off multiple armed Nazi soldiers, incapacitate Courtney by simply grabbing his wrist, he even beat Robo-Dino in hand to hand combat making the villain surrender before knocking him out. After finding out Rex slept with his wife, he was so angry he punched Rex hard enough to send him flying backwards into a tree and break it. Weaknesses Lack of modern knowledge Ranger's lack of modern knowledge is easily his greatest weakness. Relationships Titanium Rex Originally, Ranger saw Rex as his greatest friend, but their relationship became strained when Rex abandoned Ranger in a time tunnel for 70 years, though Ranger forgave Rex when he learned that he sent Omega Ted to find him (even though it failed and resulted in Ted being killed by his omega pets). When he discovered Rex had been banging his wife for 70 years (and that he was still doing it) he disowned Rex as a friend and became more enraged when it is hinted that Rex slept with his mother as well. He eventually forgave Rex, but still brings up the affair. Robobot Ranger had a complicated relationship with Robobot, due to his hatred of machines. But after Robobot saved his life by preforming emergency surgery on him, Ranger accepted Robobot as a friend. Zenith Ranger developed a crush on Portia after finding out he has a fetish for being dominated by a woman. He competed with Sgt. Agony and Courtney for her affections and lost to Courtney. He attempted to hook up her again after Zenith and Portia merged, but they were interrupted before they could get anywhere. Lex Lightning Ranger has a bit of an odd relationship with Lex, after finding out she framed him as a fascist dictator (which nearly caused him to commit suicide), caused the apocalypse and forced his future self to eat dog feces to survive. Buster Nut Ranger has never had a positive relationship with Buster Nut. Ranger wanted to shoot Buster when he first arrived at the mansion. Ranger also didn't like Buster for violating his tap shoes and calling Gloria a pig. But near the end of season 3, Ranger admitted Buster Nut had grown on him. Trivia * In "A Shop in the Dark", it is revealed that he is technically a war criminal for sticking a flag up a nazi's a** and owns an incriminating photo of the event. * As revealed in the Debate PSA, Ranger is a Trump supporter. * In "Virtual Reality Bites", it is revealed he has an adopted sibling named Popo. * American Ranger has caused two apocalypses in the future: one where his child with Zenith, named Gamora tries to end humanity and one where he becomes president and enslaves humanity. ** Although it has been revealed that President Ranger was actually a future Lex disguised as American Ranger, who started showing her bug genetics more dominantly and turned evil. Category:Characters Category:League of Freedom Members Category:Heroes